


Ключи и двери

by grand_theft_karma



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Other, гендерная неопределенность, текст от первого лица
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grand_theft_karma/pseuds/grand_theft_karma
Summary: Множество невероятных слухов ходит о принципе Грааля, и некоторые из них правдивы.





	Ключи и двери

Мой дорогой детектив! К сожалению, я не смогу отправить вам это письмо. Некоторые секреты могут быть написаны только особыми чернилами или на особых материалах, а мне не дозволено иметь ничего подобного. Возможно, если я повторю его про себя достаточно раз, оно проступит на изнанке моей кожи или покроет мои кости причудливой клинописью, но даже после смерти единственное путешествие, которое я совершу, это в тюремный крематорий.

Жажда, желание, томление... Непосвящённые, упоминающие украдкой о Красной Чаше, часто говорят о похоти. Множество невероятных слухов ходит о принципе Грааля, и некоторые из них правдивы. Я скажу одно: голод невозможно утолить одной лишь плотью, в прямом или же переносном смысле. Мои пристрастия никогда не были так просты.

Красные таинства согревают тело, распускаются новыми органами, набухают тератомами неизведанного удовольствия, но это знание, которое должно приумножать себя. Пирующий в одиночестве — всего лишь обжора. У меня много друзей, и мне открыто, кто из них преклоняет колени перед Чашей с положенным благоговением и аппетитом.

* * *

 

С Ренирой мы встретились в театре. Двое её поклонников затеяли ссору у ложи, один из них достал нож. Толпа отхлынула назад, но Ренира не двинулась с места, смуглое лицо пусто, сияющие предвкушением глаза. После ухода полицейских, она осталась одна в коридоре, завороженная своим отражением в глянцевой красной луже. Я улыбаюсь Ренире, и она показывает мне свои безупречные острые зубы в ответ. Мы так и не узнали, чем закончилась та пьеса. Позже, за десертом, Ренира рассказала мне, что ей никогда в жизни не случалось прибегать к насилию. Засмотревшаяся на неё официантка распорола себе руку штопором (её тело будет помнить Рениру, даже когда разум забудет). Капля крови делает трюфельные пирожные с шоколадом намного лучше.

Невозможно сказать, сколько лет Салибе. Кажется, его знают все, и самые добрые слова, которыми его поминают, — распутник и негодяй. Он знает лучшие публичные дома (куда его давно уже не пускают, и вполне заслуженно), может на глаз определить победителя в собачьих боях, способен перепить пять бывалых моряков, а после — одолеть их всех в драке, когда те поджидают его у дверей очередного притона. Разврат для него всего лишь очередная привычка. Салиба пришёл ко мне думая, что знает всё. Но глядя на то, как перебирает многочисленными конечностями, тащит себя по полу Освежёванный Пророк, пытаясь отделиться от тела добровольца, сквозь которого он пришёл в этот мир; глядя в его шепчущий беззубый рот, окружённый трепещущими кружевами плоти и влажными изгибами внутренностей, Салиба осознал, что он даже не приблизился к пределам возможного. Некоторые желания так сильны, что они способны исказить законы природы.

Мои друзья дополняли меня. Салиба говорит с посвящёнными о боли и удовольствии, как довести и то, и другое до предела в себе и других. Он не отказывается от практической демонстрации. Ренира чаще молчит, но те, кто способен не поддаться её гипнотической красоте, выучивают свой урок без объяснений. Менее удачливым приходится платить кровью.

Я скучаю по моим друзьям. В конце концов мне так и не пришлось выбирать, кто из них станет столпом моего вознесения, кто будет моим проводником на дороге, что ведёт за пределы осязаемого мира.

* * *

 

Иногда мы приглашали в гости танцоров из клуба «Экдисис». Конечно, никогда талантливых, иначе качество представлений могло бы серьезно пострадать. Но даже у плохих исполнителей такие прекрасные мышцы, восхитительно гнущиеся конечности и чудесные голоса, даже когда у них уже нет языка. Они пили наше вино и ели наши яства. Затем мы менялись местами. Салиба и Роуз могли танцевать с ними до рассвета. Ренира не любит пачкаться. Самому настойчивому своему кавалеру, художнику, написавшему добрый десяток её портретов, она отправила кончик своего мизинца. В ответ он прислал ей пересыпанную солью и крошёным льдом руку, всё ещё сжимавшую кисть, и другую, более интимную часть, не имеющую в человеческом теле аналогичной замены.

Газеты назовут наше общество чудовищами и дегенератами, если Бюро Противодействия позволит им упомянуть хотя бы часть фактов, но мы никогда не пировали с теми, кто не был готов отдаться Красной Матери и её экстазам. Многие отрицают свои настоящие желания так страстно, что им удаётся обмануть себя.

Я знаю, что вы были среди приглашённых на наши маленькие собрания. Знало ли Бюро об особенностях вашей личной жизни? Были ли вы специально выбраны с расчётом на то, что соблазны плоти не одолеют вас? Помогло ли это? Мне тоже никогда не хотелось соединить своё тело с чужим теми способами, что предлагает нам несовершенная человеческая природа. Но Грааль знает полное упоение, благословенный союз поглощающего и поглощённого. Всё, что мы делали, всё, что вы видели, посетит тех, кто придёт после нас, во сне, и они проснутся жаждущими.

* * *

 

Я не желаю вам зла, что бы вы ни думали, но мои друзья, оставшиеся на свободе, могут считать иначе (вы наверное заметили, что в этом письме нет почти ничего о Роуз: я не хочу испортить вашу первую встречу). Ваш брат — чудесный юноша, полный жизни, а ваша мать благородна обликом и духом несмотря на стеснённые обстоятельства. Советую вам выбрать заранее, даже такой отважный детектив не может быть в двух местах одновременно.

Мой судебный процесс был восхитительным фарсом. Жаль, что вам пришлось пропустить его. Судьям не было позволено даже увидеть моё лицо, якобы являющееся оскорблением приличного общества. Какая глупость: моё лицо изменилось гораздо меньше, чем всё остальное. Правда в том, что Красная Чаша коснулась меня, и я никогда не изживу этот след, а судьи — всего лишь люди с человеческими желаниями и слабостями.

Моя плоть беспокойна, а сердце голодно. Моим тюремщикам пришлось трижды изготавливать новые кандалы за прошедший месяц. Подмастерье кузнеца услышал мой жалостливый плач, и приблизился к моей камере. Кусок щеки, четыре пальца и тот скудный разум, который обитал в его теле, позволят мне прожить ещё немного. Скоро метаморфоза обратится вспять, и, боюсь, я утрачу твёрдость рассудка, обретя прежнюю несовершенную форму. Не повторяйте моих ошибок, мой бесстрашный друг. Пробовали ли вы когда-нибудь собственную плоть? Я сожалею, что не знаю, похожи ли мы на вкус, будучи так схожи духом.

* * *

 

Иногда я закрываю глаза и вижу, как стены выгибаются, будто они сделаны из натянутой на раму ткани и что-то огромное давит на них с другой стороны. Сегодня ночью моя камера разошлась по швам, и за ней обнаружились голые чёрные стволы деревьев и белый свет, рассеянный, словно пробивающийся сквозь толщу воды. Вы были в этом сне, красные лепестки цветов во рту и под веками. Так красиво.

Может быть моему вознесению не суждено завершиться с самого начала, возможно, я всего лишь проводник. Некоторые мистики говорят, что каждое отверстие в человеческом теле — дверь. Скажите мне, дорогой детектив, когда мой нож вошел в вашу глазницу, вы впустили меня или же сами вышли наружу?


End file.
